


(Soul) Song

by Aquamarine_turqouseWolf



Series: Pridecember 2017 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Pridecember, Prideshipping, kind of deep i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf/pseuds/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf
Summary: Pridecember 2017 day 11 fillThey say the souls that share that frequency will defy space and time to find each other, that no force is strong enough to keep them apart. Those souls recognize each other through something is called a soul song.





	(Soul) Song

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say, it's nother kinda deep one, and it's different.. i took something i wrote before and made it into a kind of a prologue for the fic because it kind of fit, so yeah.. xD  
> (Also, could come before Draw... maybe?)

Song  
They say people people come into our lives in order to help us grow, each bringing something we must learn. They say that we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them and we help them in return. With them we form different bonds, each different and unique. With each person we connect on different level. They say that those people are mirrors, meant to show them parts of us we might not be able to see. 

But there is this one person, more special, different than all the rest. We know this from the moment we first meet them that we will share something special, though we might not be able to understand it at the tame. They say you and this person have same core frequency, hidden underneath all the luggage you've gathered through life. That luggage might stifle the frequency, but can never break or kill it. They say those frequencies are able to feel each other always. They are able to call out to each other no matter the distance. They say the souls that share that frequency will defy space and time to find each other, that no force is strong enough to keep them apart. Those souls recognize each other through something is called a soul song. 

They say this is the most important person you'll ever meet. They will break down or bypass your walls and crawl right under your skin, shatter the masks and illusions you've been hiding behind so that the real you can come out, they might have to shatter your hart to bring the darkness to the surface so that you can let it go and heal, if you were unable to do so yourself before meeting them. They will shake you to the core and make you feel so out of control and question everything you've been taught. If were lost before, they'll show you back on the right path, give you an opportunity to change your life, if you had been stuck before. But the choice to take it or to go back is yours. Should you, both of you, choose to take it, they'll help you put yourself together, learn, grow and let in the light. You'll help shape each other back to who you really are, reclaim your own power; and build something special together in the process. They won’t fight your battles for you, but inspire you and give you strength to do it yourself. And you'll help them in return. They say, only when the path has been cleared enough will you be able to truly feel the soul song. Only when you both grow enough and become whole as individuals will you be able to truly come together. Because you'll only then be able to grow together in symbiosis, to meet as equals. Not because you're not good enough alone, but because you balance each other and make each other stronger. Because you are better together.

This is a person you'll fight for and who will fight for you no matter what. And you'll be invincible when you fight side by side.

Seto Kaiba had heard them all before, he wasn't sure when or where, but he had. He'd scoffed at them and called them fairytales. As he had for many things that had to do with heart or had no logical explanation. But like many of those things, he was starting to rethink this too, after all that had happened with Atem in a frankly short period of time. But a life before him seemed like a different one, one he wouldn't like to go back to. Now, after he had defied the laws of time and space, ignored all logic and combined magic and science. All that with nothing to go on but faith and his feelings driving him forward, all to see the Pharaoh again. The man no longer carried the title of the King of Games, it had been taken by Yugi on that day. If he were after the title, drived by the pure desire to win, like he'd made himself believe before seeing Him leave, he'd just go after Yugi. But it wasn't the same. The title had no appeal any more, not if it Atem wasn't the one he'd won it from. Atem was, after all, the only ine he wanted to duel. The only one who was able to fill him with such passion and make him feel alive. Therefore, this wasn't just his inability to let go of the past because of having imaginary scores to settle. No one, not even him, would go to such lengths just for a duel. This was him going after one person who'd managed to push through all his defenses and get under his skin, without even using force (save for that first push), person who made him feel, proved to him that it was okay to trust. Who showed him that caring wasn't a weakness, that it could make you stronger. The person who showed him he no longer had to fight alone. The one who understood him like no-one else, not even Mokuba, ever had or could. This was him doing what he'd always done, using everything at his disposal to move towards the future, and he wanted to build that future with Atem at his side. Not because he couldn't do it alone or because he wasn't strong enough by himself. Not because he needed him to feel whole or such pathetic nonsense. No. But simply because he wanted him there, and he just knew that it was mutual. Because he felt stronger than ever beside him. Because together they were invincible.

Now, standing in a throne room in a setting so like Ancient Egypt, familiar as if from a distant memory, before the man who had become more to him than he'd thought possible, he began to wander once again. When blue met crimson, and he felt energy resonating between them so loud and powerful yet so comforting, so new yet so familiar, saying more than words ever could; he decided there might be some truth in those stories after all. That what he was feeling right now might be what they called a soul song. He didn't dwell on it for too long, though. Placing a label wasn't important. Getting Atem back to the land of living, where he belonged, with him was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and tell me what you think!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://ohmypharaoh.tumblr.com/


End file.
